With Blood
by untilXourXend
Summary: Slight AU. What if as part of his punishment for killing Longshadow, Bill suffered more consequences, ones that affected Sookie in ways she never thought possible. She's conflicted and fighting her emotions. Godric's learning how to balance out the darkness within him and embracing the humanity he long ago thought he lost.


Disclaimer: I disclaim, I own nothing.

With Blood

Summary: What if instead of just turning Jessica, Bill suffered more consequences. Ones that affected Sookie in ways she could never imagine.

A/N: For purposes of this story, I am changing the storylines of TB a little. Godric never offered himself to the Fellowship of the Sun. Instead, he is King of Louisiana, and Sophie Ann is a sheriff in his territory, but she wants to be Queen. Therefore the Dallas story line did not occur. Forget the FoTS storyline.

This will likely be a darker fic, with a darker Godric and Sookie too. Sookie is stubborn, and you will see her struggle with her feelings for a certain vampire. Godric, well he is a complex character, so he is going to be with struggling with balancing out his vampiric nature and rediscovering his humanity, let alone falling for a human.

**With Blood I**

He was always there, in the back of her mind. Day in and day out, playing at her heart strings like a fiddle. Not a day went by when she didn't think about him, when he shouldn't be there. Sookie spent every day trying to find a way, to figure out some way of pushing him out of his mind. She had even gone so far as to try and focus on reading the minds of the humans around here; the only small advantage there was to being a telepath: pushing _him_ out of her mind. Desperate; that she was indeed. But she understood the consequences would be dire should she break the agreement.

Sookie silently reprimanded herself as she scrubbed furiously at her kitchen countertop. Even when she wasn't trying to think about him, she was. He just wouldn't leave. And it made her hate him all that much more. He was just…_there_. The thought of his fingertips upon her skin, his lips all over her, the sweet taste of her rich, addictive blood upon his tongue, whispering words of possession to her as he fucked her senseless and his fangs pierced her tender flesh. Sookie couldn't help but shiver at the mere thought of him tasting her again. She tried to ignore the shiver it sent down her spine and into her core at just the mere thought of him taking her right then and there, tasting herself on his tongue as he fucked her senseless. It pissed her off that as much as she should hate him for the circumstances that brought upon this" relationship" of sorts, but she just couldn't.

This was not how Sookie Stackhouse envisioned or intended her life or relationships to be.

And it was all Bill fucking Compton's fault.

There were days when Sookie thought of a hundred different ways to kill him for subjecting her to her current…disposition. Then there were moments were she thought she should actually thank him. She was so God damn conflicted she drove herself insane. Hence, the desperation to pry into other human's minds with the senseless worries and thoughts. All because Bill had to go and save her damn life from Longshadow.

"God damn noble mother fucker. And fucking vampire politics," she growled out as she still scrubbed furiously at the countertop. At this point she was pretty sure it would never be clean, just like she was pretty sure she was fucked for the rest of her life. She angrily threw her sponge on the counter and slid down to the floor in defeat. She brought her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around them, and she screamed in frustration, anger, and desire.

Her heart was going in one direction and her head in another. It was supposed to be simple: Bill loves Sookie. Sookie loves Bill. Bill and Sookie together forever. But there was a slight problem with that equation. And said problem's name was Godric. Sookie sighed heavily and wiped away a tear. She was stuck and she didn't have one thought on how to end this peacefully. Fact was no matter how wrong it was for her to fall in love with him, she was. And she didn't have one clue how to stop it. Nor did she really have a choice. But the real question was did she want to stop it?

Sookie was snapped out of her reverie of thoughts with a knock at the door. "Get it together, sugah," she told herself as she wiped away any remaining traces of tears and straightened out her sundress. With one deep breath, she opened to door only to find there was no one there. Nothing but a package laying near her feet. A simple white box with a blood red bow. How appropriate she thought. In calligraphy her name was sprawled across a tiny envelop with a card. Her slender hands gently opened the envelop and she pulled out the note card.

"Dearest Sookie, I saw this and had to have it for you. I thought you would look heavenly in this. Enjoy, little one.

With blood,

-G-

P.S: Sorry a little vampire humor there

Sookie couldn't help but to snicker and smile a little. She did once remember Eric telling her vampires don't ever really fall in love. There was only one thing they loved, the taste of blood. At the time she thought the notion to be ridiculous. But now, she couldn't be so sure. Sookie walked through the threshold as she opened the package. The first thing she noticed was another small note card laying on top of the contents of the box.

P.S.S: You _will_ wear this tonight to Fangtasia.

The smile dissipated from her pretty face. She pulled out the contents of the box and held the article of clothing, if you would call it that, out, her arms stretched out to examine it thoroughly.

"Oh, hell no! No wonder where Eric gets it from. Son of a bitch!" She yelled angrily as she slammed the door shut and stomped up to her stairs. The red and black negligee laid on the floor by the doorstep. And she didn't even glance back once at it.

A/N 2: Oh the plot bunnies that are popping into my head! Hope you all enjoyed. I can't express the appreciation I have for the reviews and follows for "The Truth In Blood." Hopefully you will be just as interested in this one as the other. I am already working on the next chapter for both stories. Thanks for reading!


End file.
